


Истории о Маэдросе и Фингоне, их братьях и сёстрах, смешные и не очень

by rio_abajo_rio



Series: Истории о Маэдросе и Фингоне из Punching out my dancelines [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Сборник текстов, принадлежащих к альтернативной (современной американской) вселенной Dancing with my punchlines, все они входят в сборник допматериалов Punching out my dancelines: http://archiveofourown.org/series/568408.В историях появятся и Маэдрос с Фингоном, и другие Финвионы - всех трёх домов.Текст также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4843258.Обращаю внимание: автор не объединяла эти истории в один текст, я (переводчик) сделала это для удобства русскоязычных читателей и постараюсь размещать их в хронологическом порядке или с предупреждением о порядке чтения.





	1. Под вопросом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Questionable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484494) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> Саммари:  
> Утром Фингон получает от Маэдроса ответы на некоторые вопросы...
> 
> События происходят в самом начале отношений Фингона и Маэдроса, Фингон – восемнадцатилетний первокурсник, а Маэдрос – выпускник. Текст хронологически следует за текстом "Буря перед бурей": http://archiveofourown.org/works/8315851 и второй главы "Тысячи и одного кинков Маэдроса" "Похвала": .
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> 0\. Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на этот фанкаст для моего Маэдроса , задаюсь вопросом, как же ему удаётся сохранять такую причёску…  
> http://67.media.tumblr.com/ecb574b8298e553343c524ed8478ec94/tumblr_ncqajl6Ku51t5dqo7o3_1280.jpg  
> для сравнения, причёска Фингон-фанкаста:  
> http://66.media.tumblr.com/8d4eca88f56fa0ce0b9b175ea0551e22/tumblr_ncqajl6Ku51t5dqo7o2_500.jpg
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 0\. Используемое Фингоном слово Bedhead – идиома английского языка, означающая что-то вроде нашего «взрыва на макаронной фабрике», только конкретно по утрам.  
> 1\. На Кузена Итта, которого упоминает Фингон, члена семейки Аддамс, можно полюбоваться здесь: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%83%D0%B7%D0%B5%D0%BD_%D0%98%D1%82%D1%82.  
> 2\. Фингон, ты тролль.  
> 3\. Но любящий, очевидно.

Маэдрос медленно выплывал из сна в явь, и, проснувшись окончательно, испытал жутковатое ощущение, что за ним следят.

Он пошевелился, открыл глаза, щурясь на солнце, — и подался назад. Рядом на кровати сидел Фингон и напряжённо пялился на него с очень забавным выражением лица.

— Финдекано!

— Да?

— Ты… напугал меня! — невнятно произнёс Маэдрос, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя сонливость. — Что ты делаешь?

— Смотрю, как ты спишь, — отозвался Фингон, сползая к нему на кровать. — Ладно, нет — ждал, пока ты проснёшься.

— Зачем?

— Хотел задать пару вопросов, на которые просто умираю как хочу узнать ответы, — серьёзно ответил Фингон. — А так как мы в первый раз всю ночь провели вместе, решил, что наконец-то их узнаю.

Маэдрос попытался было смерить Фингона взглядом, полным подозрения, но Фингон ему помешал, уткнувшись макушкой ему под подбородок и положив руку на грудь.

— Хм… Что за вопросы-то?

— Ну… — произнёс Фингон, прижимаясь лицом к шее Маэдроса, — первый такой: смогу ли я наконец уговорить тебя перестать быть таким строгим и трахнуть меня? — и ты ответил на него, удовлетворив меня более чем. Очень, очень _глубокий_ ответ. И даже не один.

Маэдрос не сумел сдержать улыбку, как ни пытался. Фингон поцеловал его в шею и приподнялся, опершись на локоть, чтоб с ухмылкой посмотреть на Маэдроса.

— Я прям поражён, как это ты смог преодолеть свои нелепые комплексы «твой возраст», «наши семьи» и «ооо, мои братья нас услышат»…

— Это не нелепые комплексы, — возразил Маэдрос, — и вот последний точно себя оправдал.

— Ничего не могу поделать, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Фингон, — ты раскрыл во мне всё самое худшее. Имею в виду, вопли во время оргазмов в…

— Ох, ладно, тише, — прервал его Маэдрос, слегка краснея, но поневоле чувствуя удовлетворение. —  _Другие_ вопросы какие?

— А, — отозвался Фингон, опять укладываясь. — Обычные утренние вопросы. Один особенно меня терзает.

— И?..

— У тебя всегда по утрам волосы так шикарно выглядят? — Фингон, оттолкнувшись от постели, сел на Маэдроса верхом и чуть нагнулся, коснувшись ладонью щеки Маэдроса и скользнув пальцами в его волосы. — И ответ… Боже мой, нет!!! О боже. У тебя самый ужасно небедламистый утренний бедлам на голове в мире!!! Майтимо, я никогда не был так счастлив. Сколько средств для укладки ушло на твой причесон? У тебя в туалете спрятан стилист? А в глаза как они тебе — лезут? А если ты случайно вдохнёшь их во сне? А в душе — о, нет, ты ж точно будешь как Кузен Итт — я ДОЛЖЕН ЭТО ВИДЕТЬ! — Давай примем душ вместе! И…

— Хватит, — сказал Маэдрос и стащил Фингона, в изнеможении хохотавшего, вниз, на одеяло. — Видишь, я был прав. Я знал, что всё это будет ошибкой!

— Слишком поздно, — сказал Фингон, и Маэдрос попытался поцелуем заткнуть его смех, — тебе от меня не отделаться, Майтимо.


	2. Разок на дорожку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Текст является переводом текста "One for road': http://archiveofourown.org/works/3514439

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот текст стоит читать после первых двух глав текста "Тысяча и один кинк Маэдроса": и после Главы 1 "Под вопросом".
> 
> К этому тексту есть скетч-иллюстрация от idalhart: https://pp.vk.me/c636317/v636317563/31f44/OeiQ2QgwRRs.jpg (взято из инстаграма художницы)

— Маэ… — Фингон побарабанил пальцами по рулю.

— Погоди.

Фингон поджал губы и отпустил педаль газа, тормозя до двадцати миль в час.

— МАЭ.

— Ещё… минутку…

— МАЙТИМО. Поворот меньше чем в десяти футах же! МНЕ ПОВОРАЧИВАТЬ?!

С хлопком Маэдрос попытался развернуть карту, в которой копался, и Фингон, застонав, остановил машину. Он дёрнул ручник и устало скрестил руки на руле, а Маэдрос в это время, пытаясь сложить карту, порвал её пополам.

— Господи…

— Воспользуемся GPS, сказал я, — обратился к пространству Фингон. — Мы тогда сможем вести по очереди, сказал я. Посмотри, как я мучаюсь, когда пытаюсь читать в машине… Но «нет» — сказал ты! Я буду читать карту для тебя, сказал ты! Это будет приключением, сказал ты…

— С каких это пор ты против приключений? — Маэдрос как попало сложил две половинки карты, и пока он разворачивал одну на коленях, вторая свалилась ему под ноги. — Разве не в этом была цель поездки — быть спонтанными и эксцентричными?

— Цель была — сбежать от моих соседей и твоих братьев на весенние каникулы! — ответил Фингон, с тоской глазея через лобовое стекло. — Цель была — побыть хотя б раз наедине. Цель была вообще-то посмотреть что-то, что нам интересно — а потом заняться _этим_ в гостинице так, чтоб я мог выйти в город без воплей из соседних комнат «ДАВАЙ, НЕЛЬО, ПРИСУНЬ ЕМУ, КАК СЛЕДУЕТ!».

— Ох… — Маэдрос с минуту бессмысленно таращился в пространство. — Хорошая цель была.

— А то.

Маэдрос уставился в карту с новыми силами.

— Да, пожалуй, тебе надо туда повернуть, — наконец высказался он.

— Уверен? — Фингон повернулся к нему, сверля пристальным взглядом.

— Да.

— Точно уверен?

— Да.

— Потому что если это как когда мы искали выход из Музея искусств, пройдя его насквозь…

— Финьо, если этот поворот неверный, я тебе обещаю, что мы просто съедем на обочину и займёмся крышесносным сексом в машине. И я тебе позволю выбрать место для ужина. Даже если там подают какое-нибудь подозрительное тако.

Фингон казался задумчивым, даже уже переключая передачу на первую.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

— Я люблю тебя, знаешь?

Маэдрос улыбнулся и, протянув руку, пробежался пальцами по шее Фингона сзади и поиграл с его волосами.

— Знаю.

— И тебе со мной очень повезло.

— Повезло.

И они свернули на боковую дорогу навстречу приключениям.


	3. Доказано ночью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари:  
> Фейерверки и Феанорионы, что может пойти не так?
> 
> Текст является переводом текста "Proof through the night": http://archiveofourown.org/works/7390165.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Текст стоит читать после 2-й главы "Разок на дорожку".
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> 0\. Сумбурный День Независимости США во вселенной DWMP, 2008 год или около того. Фингон только что закончил первый курс колледжа, Финрод и Тургон только поступили. Упомянуты не все герои DWMP, потому что я переутомилась от их количества.

Аредель упёрла руки в бёдра и осмотрела кучу перед собой.

Фейерверков было много.

— Не думаю, — заявил Фингон, замотавший волосы красным шарфом и слегка похожий от этого на Джими Хендрикса, — что в штате Нью-Гемпшир остался хоть один фейерверк.

— Не думаю, — отозвался Тургон, пытавшийся их подсчитать, — что пригласить Феанорионов — хорошая идея.

— Ну, а когда ещё?

Аредель вытянула ногу и подставила подножку Аргону, который как раз собрался стянуть Римскую свечу себе в задний карман. Он скорчил в ответ ей рожу — получив в ответ такую же. В это время Финрод как раз вышел из дома, нагруженный большой корзинкой для пикника и несколькими одеялами.

— Родители звонили; встретят нас после парада, — сказал Финрод, забрасывая корзинку в кузов старенького пикапа Фингона. — А ваш отец сказал что-то типа, что если мы не хотим участвовать в мероприятиях расширенной семьи, мы и не должны.

— Это чё? — спросил Аргон, глядя на Финрода, одетого в новенький университетский свитер — в июльскую-то жару.

— То, что папа будет счастлив, если мы проведём день вне досягаемости взрывчатых веществ и Феанорионов, — фыркнула Аредель, и тут, как по команде, вырулил из-за угла и затем припарковался перед домом старый минивэн.

Фингон вскочил на ноги, широко улыбаясь высокой рыжеволосой фигуре, выбравшейся с водительского места.

— Бум, — пробормотала Аредель себе под нос. — Слишком поздно…

***

Аредель, зажав в одной руке хотдог, другой крутила бенгальский огонь. Келегорм, вернувшийся неделю назад из футбольного лагеря и остриженный так коротко, что был похож на курсанта военной школы — на самом деле, такова и была последняя угроза Феанора — подошёл к ней сзади и ткнул под рёбра:

— Что?

— Что «что»? — неопределённо отозвалась Аредель. Она смотрела на Маэдроса, сидевшего на траве рядом с Фингоном и в этот момент как раз мягко отводящего чёрный локон от глаз её брата.

— Ты странно выглядишь.

— Я ему не доверяю, — бездумно откликнулась Аредель, и Келегорм, проследив за её взглядом, прищурился.

— Кому? Нельо? — его тон вдруг стал агрессивным. Келегорм бесконечно мог жаловаться на своих братьев, но потом взорваться, как бомба, если кто-то пытался бросить на них тень. — Какие у тебя с ним проблемы?

Аредель никогда не заботило, злится на неё Келегорм или нет, и ответила она не сразу. Не знала она, как же получше выразить то беспокойство, которое испытывала, наблюдая за Маэдросом и братом… всё это шло от того, как ускользала улыбка с лица Маэдроса, как только Фингон отворачивался… сразу сменяясь чем-то, похожим на муку. Никто — Аредель была в этом уверена — не может мучиться с Фингоном. Любить Фингона — это же так легко… так же легко, как сам Фингон готов был вывернуться наизнанку ради их красивого и загадочного сводного кузена. Как это неправильно, сказала себе Аредель, что Маэдрос не способен любить Фингона с таким же неприкрытым обожанием, как сам Фингон любил Маэдроса. Если Маэдрос не может дать этого Фингону — ну не заслужил он того, как Фингон сейчас сжимает его ладонь и как улыбается, глядя ему в глаза.

— Он слишком высокий, — в итоге сказала она, потому что это тоже было правдой, и Келегорм закатил глаза.

— Ты такая тупая с… — он потянулся и наградил её подзатыльником, ероша волосы, и она в ответ набросилась на него. Она знала, что вообще-то старовата, чтобы драться с парнями — да, такие постыдные вещи иногда с ней до сих пор случались — но старые привычки отмирают с таким трудом.

***

Финрод добрёл до высокой фигуры, одетой во всё чёрное, с волосами, падающими на глаза, которая сгорбилась на ступеньках над книжкой, пока все остальные готовили на улице фейерверки.

— Привет, — сказал Финрод бодро. — Интересное что-то читаешь?

Карантир взглянул вверх сквозь тёмную чёлку, свисавшую на лицо, и сощурился с подозрением:

— Нет.

— Да ладно?

— Нет.

Финрод моргнул, пытаясь найти какой-то логический выход из создавшегося положения.

— Э-э-м…

Карантир пялился на него ещё пару мгновений и затем пробормотал:

— Поваренную книгу анархиста, — и опять опустил голову.

— О, круто, — радостно отозвался Финрод, и Карантир посмотрел на него с ещё большим подозрением.

— Государственные праздники — такая тупость, — попробовал он, и Финрод кивнул.

— Мне всегда было так трудно примириться с тем дискомфортом, который у меня вызывает чрезмерный ура-патриотизм, присущий этому празднику, притом что нас настоятельно призывают праздновать… а ведь некоторыми вещами мы могли бы всё же гордиться без ощущений, что лицемерим… но возможно этот конфликт — одна из самых ярких манифестаций того, что значит быть американцем, как думаешь?

— Ты  _кто_? — Карантир вылупился на него.

— Твой кузен, — весело ответил Финрод. — Хочешь хотдог?

***

Маглор изливал свой экзистенциальный кризис любому, кто был готов слушать, и в данном случае состоял из Маэдроса и Фингона, сидевших с ним в кузове минивэна в ожидании заката.

— Да ты же всё время выступаешь вживую, — терпеливо сказал Маэдрос, Маглор же откинулся на заднее сиденье, прикрыв глаза рукой. — Ты никогда не дёргался так перед выступлениями, а тут всего лишь одна песня!

— У меня никогда не было такой большой аудитории на Ночи открытого микрофона в Куивиэнен, — ответил Маглор.

Ухмыляющийся Фингон ободряюще хмыкнул из-под подмышки Маэдроса:

— Так это будет твой дебют на большой публике! Ну тебя же в лучшем случае попросят спеть национальный гимн! Как на всяких там суперкубках и бейсбольных и матчах?

— Меня попросили спеть потому, что Даэрон в Мэне в этот уик-энд. И эта песня — одна из тех, что проще всего испортить, — угрюмо буркнул Маглор. — Так что посмотрите, каков будет мой «дебют», к полному стыду страны и семьи, и как потом мне придётся себя сжечь на бенгальском огне, чтобы сохранить свою честь.

— Господи, Кано, — протянул Маэдрос. — Да успокойся уже с этим ритуальным самоубийством. Ты надрался, что ли?

— О, — оживился Фингон, — а это мысль!

***

Прошёл ещё час. Солнце село. В парке собралась толпа. На сцене появилась темноволосая фигура, с обвязанной красным шарфом головой.

— А ему идёт, а? — отметил Фингон, наблюдая, как Маглор хватается за стойку для микрофона, как за давно потерянную возлюбленную.

— Не так, как тебе, — отозвался Маэдрос; он стрельнул взглядом вокруг, удостоверился, что никто их не видит, и обнял Фингона со спины, опершись подбородком на его плечо. — Будем надеяться, что он не слишком пьян, чтобы петь.

Сидевший на одеяле для пикника в толпе других зрителей, Финголфин искоса посмотрел на своего сводного брата, плед которого был прямо рядом с ним.

— У твоего сына красивый голос.

Феанор сложил между ними несколько бутылок с водой, чтоб чётко разграничить территории.

— Знаю.

— Представляю себе, как он поёт, когда трезв.

— Смейся, смейся, Финголфин, — буркнул Феанор, не глядя на него. — Я вот видел твоего старшего с презервативом в патриотических тонах, заткнутым за ухо. Хотя, полагаю, то, что он сегодня не обрюхатит кого-нибудь, утешает.

Казалось, Финголфин хочет на что-то ему указать, однако, передумал и промолчал.

***

Свет от фейерверков в небесах потускнел. Толпа стала расходиться. Фургон с рёвом вернулся обратно в тупик.

— Отличное шоу, — одобрил Финрод, похлопав Маглора по плечу и усевшись рядом с ним на тротуар.

— О да, — поддакнул Тургон. — Никогда не слышал раньше, чтоб национальный гимн был таким долгим. И чтоб столько раз его пели на бис.

Маглор невнятно усмехнулся и соскользнул с бордюра. Они втащили его обратно.

Келегорм и Аредель устраивали салют на улице и сейчас боролись с предохранительным клапаном.

— Это всё ветер, — обиженно заявил Келегорм, а Аредель выругалась себе под нос и выбросила ещё одну спичку, догоревшую прямо до пальцев.

— Чайники! — врасплох застала их невысокая стройная фигурка того, кто всё это время прятался в доме. — Вы всё установили задом-наперёд! — Куруфин пробрался туда, где они на куске фанеры расставили фейерверки, и склонился над ними.

— Мы что правда позволим двенадцатилетнему… — начала было Аредель, но Келегорм удержал её:

— Ш-ш.

Бормоча что-то себе под нос, Куруфин засучил рукава, достал перочинный нож и принялся подрезать фитили.

— Эй, Курво, думаешь, можно их слегка подправить, чтобы залпы были более впечатляющими?

— Ага.

— Ты вроде говорил, что он ненавидит салют, — прошептал наблюдавший за этим Финрод. — Из-за шума.

— Ненавидит, — подтвердил Маэдрос, в то время как Фингон скользнул ладонью в задний карман его джинсов, — но тех, кто делает что-то неправильно, он ненавидит намного больше.

Куруфин похрустел суставами пальцев; к ним подошёл Карантир с Поваренной книгой анархиста подмышкой:

— А мы насколько большие залпы хотим?

— Эй, парни, — крикнул Маэдрос сгрудившимся вокруг фейерверков братьям. — Прошу отметить: я в этом не участвую.

— Смотреть — это молчаливо одобрять, — заявил Келегорм, и Маэдрос очень многозначительно приподнялся. — Кано, готов выступить на бис в красном свете ракет, а?

***

В паре кварталов оттуда Анайре подняла глаза от мини-холодильника, в котором копалась, к огромной вспышке света, после серии громких хлопков озарившей небо.

— А разве официальное шоу не закончилось ещё час назад?

— А разве это не в вашем районе? — спросил Финарфин.

— А я тебе говорил, — отозвался Финголфин, уже набиравший номер пожарной службы, — говорил, что нельзя их оставлять наедине с Феанорионами.


	4. Вечные, с самой среды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фингон и Маэдрос, снежный день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> 0\. Название родилось из вечных снегов в безумно красивом «Детство. Рождество. Уэльс.» Дилана Томаса.  
> 1\. Silje беспокоилась, что Фингону так с волосами переживательно, и я предложила для него вот такую милую флаффную шапочку:  
> http://www.surf-life.co.uk/productImages/serious-beanies-serious-marshall-bobble-hat-dark-blue-winter-white_46673.jpg  
> \- и с этого всё и началось. Флафф, которому нет прощения.  
> 2\. События происходят зимой прямо перед началом событий в DWMP.  
> 3\. Простите, что я сделала Куивиэнен кофейней. Это очень непочтительно? Но мне правда очень нужно было название.
> 
> Примечания переводчика в конце главы))

Маэдрос резко дёрнул головой — в затылок ему смачно прилетел снежок, осыпался льдинками за воротник и тут же потёк там слякотью.

— Ай! — он обернулся и увидел, как ухмыляется Фингон, руками в варежках сооружая ещё один снежок. — За что?!

— Выглядишь слишком серьёзным, — ответил Фингон, перебрасывая снежок из руки в руку. — Вечная твоя проблема. Если б только в снежки можно было играть круглый год! Они б мне очень с тобой помогали.

— Как по-взрослому, — Маэдрос угрюмо сдвинул брови и вытряхнул снег из воротника.

— Ты всё ещё слишком серьёзен, — голос Фингона прозвучал угрожающе, — предупреждаю тебя…

— А я предупреждаю тебя, — откликнулся Маэдрос, туже заматывая шею шарфом, — что я способен на первоклассную месть. Я вырос с шестью братьями — обрати внимание! — и всё знаю о грязных драках. Уф.

В ухо ему прилетел второй снежок, и Фингон расхохотался.

— Меньше слов, больше дела, мальчик.

— Отлично, — произнёс Маэдрос и потряс головой так, что из его волос во все стороны полетели снежинки. — Вот тебе! — Наклонившись, он зачерпнул горсть снега и принялся лепить снежок. — Я стоял на подаче в пяти бейсбольных матчах в старшей школе, так что лучше бы тебе… — он выпрямился и нахмурился. Фингон исчез.

— Финьо?

— Тебя холод делает таким медлительным? — услышал он шёпот прямо над своим ухом и обернулся как раз вовремя, чтоб увидеть, как Фингон с ослепительной улыбкой засовывает ему пригоршню снега в расстёгнутую спереди куртку, прежде чем исчезнуть обратно за деревом, за которым-то он и прятался.

— Чёрт! — выругался Маэдрос и потянул от груди куртку, дрожа от скольжения льдинок по коже.

Из-за дерева раздался хохот, и Маэдрос содрал с себя куртку. Фингон уже мчался по склону вниз, одной рукой придерживая шапку, и шарф развевался за ним. Длинные ноги Маэдроса быстро принесли его к Фингону, и он ухватил того за плечо, разворачивая на половине шага.

— Ох блин, — Фингон на миг замахал руками, словно мельница, потерял равновесие и опрокинулся на заснеженную землю. Маэдрос стремительно кинулся к нему и навис сверху, не давая встать, невзирая на моментально промокшие до колен джинсы.

Фингон с надеждой улыбался ему. Щёки его раскраснелись от мороза и хохота, волосы в диком беспорядке выбивались из-под сине-белой лыжной шапки.

— О-о-о, Маэ… ты так прекрасен в этом снегу…

— И не надейся, — прорычал Маэдрос, — ты в беде!

Фингон закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать смех, и потянулся стряхнуть снежинки с волос Маэдроса.

— О, правда? Расскажи мне…

— Я должен тебе два снежка и целую кучу снега под рубашку, — ответил Маэдрос, силясь сохранять суровый вид. — Плюс проценты!

— Готов обсудить условия!

Маэдрос оценивающе уставился на него. Снег пошёл сильнее, и он пытался не замечать, как снежинки липли к длинным тёмным ресницам Фингона. « _Безнадёжно избито_ », — прошептал его внутренний голос с интонациями Маглора.

— И какие же условия ты предлагаешь?

— Хм-м-м… — скосив глаза на падающий снег, Фингон размышлял, — а тебе когда-нибудь отдрачивали в варежках?

— О-ох… — Маэдрос издал стон и присел на корточки. —  _Финьо_ …

— Что, несексуально? — Фингон ухмыльнулся и приподнялся на локтях. — Ну, я точно не буду снимать варежку, а то ещё получу обморожение…

— Заткнись, — выпалил Маэдрос и притянул его в вертикальное положение. Фингон обнял Маэдроса за талию и оказался у него на коленях. — Тебе вообще нельзя позволять открывать рот.

— А как ты собираешься заставить меня молчать? — прошептал Фингон, поднимая сияющие глаза к Маэдросу.

— Как и всегда, полагаю, — Маэдрос обнял его за затылок и притянул ближе. Их губы встретились, и Маэдрос почувствовал вкус улыбки Фингона.

— Ну, обычно ты беспокоишься, чтоб никто нас не увидел, — прошептал Фингон между поцелуями, — холод так затуманил твои мозги, что на этот раз тебе весело?

— Так никого же нет, — прошептал Маэдрос в ответ и опять поцеловал его.

— Это значит, что я прощён?

— Не надейся, — подарив Фингону ещё один поцелуй, Маэдрос, потянувшись назад, оттянул с уже почти сползшую с его волос шапку. Зачерпнув пригоршню снега, он высыпал её прямо Фингону в кудри.

— Ай! Нечестно!

Маэдрос рассмеялся, отклонившись назад, а Фингон бешено мотал головой, и с него во все стороны полетел снег, а шапка свалилась совсем.

— Нечестно пользоваться такой форой!

— Это был раз, — мягко отозвался Маэдрос, — осталось два.

— Удар ниже пояса, друг.

— Пока нет…

— О да, ты ж пока не сказал, принимаешь ли моё предложение, — Фингон потянулся за шапкой, отряхнул её от снега, напялил на свои мокрые кудри — и злорадно взглянул на Маэдроса. — Что, всё ещё говоришь «нет» на…

— Не хочу даже слышать слова «варежка» и «отдрочить» в одном предложении, — Маэдрос положил руку в перчатке на его рот.

— Именно против этого возражаешь? — приглушённо уточнил Фингон из-под ладони Маэдроса и высвободился. — Ну тогда ребрендинг. Как насчёт «отварежить»? Не, блин, во: «отсосулить»!

— О господи, — Маэдрос пихнул Фингона, и тот, неудержимо хохоча, грохнулся спиной в снег. — Поверить не могу…

— Да я же блин гений, Майтимо, просто признай это! — Фингон захлебнулся словами, когда Майтимо сунул ему за воротник ещё пригоршню снега. — Ых.

— Два из трёх, — констатировал Маэдрос и вскрикнул, когда Фингон ухватил его за талию и повалил в снег.

Они шутливо боролись, а с неба сыпался снег, и вскоре оба промокли насквозь — и, в конце концов, Маэдрос выдохнул:

— Всё, хватит, сдаюсь.

Фингон сел, переводя дыхания, и триумфально воздел руки над головой:

— Победа! Никогда не стоит недооценивать силу моего… ах чёрт, предатель!..

— Ха! — произнёс Маэдрос, в то время как Фингон прочищал глаза от снега. — Ты слишком доверчив.

Фингон плюхнулся обратно в снег, растопырив руки и ноги, будто собираясь делать снежного ангела:

— Подлый гадкий Феанорион!

— Обещаю забыть о проценте, если ты купишь мне попить горячего, — сказал Маэдрос, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхиваясь от снега. — Чёрт, я промок до нитки.

— Ха! — отозвался Фингон, всё ещё распластанный на снегу. — Ну, получишь кофе свой. Господи, кажется, я отморозил себе задницу!

— Если пойдём в Куивэнен, Макалаурэ сделает нам кофе за полцены, — Маэдрос протянул Фингону руку и помог встать.

Фингон поёжился и обхватил себя руками:

— Хочу горячий шоколад.

— Его тоже, — Маэдрос положил руку Фингону на плечо и притянул его к себе. Фингон уныло шмыгнул носом:

— Кажется, я потерял шапку…

— Думаешь, своим несчастным видом ты заставишь меня забыть о том, кто всё это начал? — сощурился Маэдрос.

Фингон с невинным видом моргнул, но затем ухмыльнулся:

— Да, то был мой коварный план.

Маэдрос нагнулся и достал шапку Фингона из сугроба:

— Вот она. Задница всё ещё отморожена?

— Почти наверняка, — Фингон залез обратно под руку Маэдроса и прижался холодным носом к его шее. — Но знаешь, что могло бы меня возродить?..

— Я вот прямо чувствую, что ты сейчас скажешь «отсосулить», — Маэдрос предупреждающе поднял руку, пока они выбирались на тротуар, — и собираюсь тебя остановить сию минуту. Это слово _запрещено_!

— Да смешно же, — отозвался Фингон, хихикнув себе под нос. — Я расскажу Макалаурэ. Уверен, он оценит.

— Боже упаси, — пробормотал Маэдрос. — Да и вообще, лучше тогда уж попытай удачи с Тьелько.

— Ох, чёрт, вот уж нет! — возразил Фингон. — А то ещё решит, что это предложение.

— Да уж, — Маэдрос вздохнул, и они направились вдоль заснеженной тихой улицы… мимо них, тихо шурша, скользили автомобили. Он непроизвольно вздрогнул. — Если у нас от холода будет пневмония, будешь виноват ты.

— Ну оно того стоило, — сказал Фингон, когда они уже открывали дверь в кофейню Куивиэнен, жизнерадостно звякнувшую колокольчиком. — Я получил, что хотел.

— Ты о том, что насквозь промок и задолжал мне кофе?

— Нет, — ответил Фингон и улыбнулся так ярко, что Маэдроса охватило тепло, ничего общего не имеющее с атмосферой кафе. — О том, что ты перестал думать хотя бы на полчаса. — И он поднялся на цыпочки и поцеловал Маэдроса, прижавшись к нему холодным носом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> 0\. «Детство. Рождество. Уэльс.» можно почитать здесь: http://mreadz.com/read-153803.  
> 1\. В оригинале талантливый в словообразовании Фингон (читай: автор) придумал слова “mittenjob” и “snowjob”))))))))) переводчику пришлось помучиться, но спасибо Ten thousand leaves за фаллическую ассоциацию с сосулькой!!!


End file.
